La Hora del Té de Ib
by Timelines
Summary: Sabía que Ib amaba el té; sin embargo, jamás pensó que ella tendría una habitación exclusivamente para eso. Era por eso que la hora del té de Ib era tan importante para Garry, porque podía decirle todas las veces que ella quisiera, lo mucho que la amaba. Y nadie ni nada lo impediría. Era su mundo. El mundo de ambos. Era la hora del té. [Drabble]


**Disclaimer:** **Ib Game no me pertenece, si no a Kouri, aquí lo único mío es la historia. Hecho sin fines de lucro y de una fan para fans. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.**

 **A Ib la describo como un personaje serio y que no dice palabras más que la necesarias, y que las pocas muestras de afecto que demuestra son reales, sinceras. A Garry, siento que es sumamente amable y que antepone a Ib por muchísimas cosas, ¿vale n.n?**

 **Sin más que decir, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary:  
** Sabía que Ib amaba el té; sin embargo, jamás pensó que ella tendría una habitación exclusivamente para eso. Era por eso que la hora del té de Ib era tan importante para Garry, porque podía decirle todas las veces que ella quisiera, lo mucho que la amaba. Y nadie ni nada lo impediría. Estando en esas cuatro paredes pintadas de blanco, podían ser ellos mismos. Era su mundo. El mundo de ambos. Era la hora del té.

* * *

 **-La Hora del Té de Ib-  
** **Propuestas, té y rosas**

— No sabía que te gustara el té, cariño.

Sonrió casi invisible.— Me fascina el té, más si es con galletas.

— Es algo que he notado —Le dirigió una afable sonrisa.— ¿les has comentado ya algo a tus padres?

— Bueno… —Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras sorbía un poco de su taza con digna elegancia, una elegancia que la castaña siempre mostraba.— Pensaba que sería mejor que ambos les dijéramos.

Cerró los ojos.— No tengo una idea de como, después de todo, _siempre ha sido un secreto._

Ella rió silenciosamente.— Es algo de lo que _ambos somos culpables_ —Deleitándose con el sabor del té, entrecerró levemente los ojos, para después cerrarlos completamente con una sonrisa pequeña, pero más visible que la anterior.

Arqueó una ceja, mostrando su larga hilera de dientes blancos en una sonrisa tan amplia, una como la del gato Cheshire.— _¿Ah sí?_ —Tomó un terrón de azúcar.— ¿Y eso por qué? _Explícame,_ corazón.

Abrió los ojos y sosteniendo su rostro con las manos cruzadas debajo de este, sonrió de la misma manera que él.— _Mi culpa_ por pedirte que fuera _un secreto_ —Sus manos se tensaron.— _tú culpa_ , por _consentirlo_.

— Solo lo he hecho por ti, yo siempre te protegeré —Hizo una pausa, bajando la mira y ruborizándose levemente.— Incluso sí es de mí —Regresó la mirada en la chica, con firmeza y _amor_.

Retiró la mirada del frente y por primera vez en la mañana, se ruborizó.— Y mira que ha sido difícil esconder mis manos —Extendió las mismas por la mesa.

Sostuvo ambas manos y con el pulgar, comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la derecha.— No pensé en eso, —La miró sonriente e inmediatamente agregó.— tampoco imaginé que tuvieras una sala exclusiva para esto, al principio, debo admitir que me pareció sumamente raro.

Ella soltó una risilla.— Hace unos años no te abría entendido, has dicho tantas palabras raras juntas —Lo miró a los ojos, aquellos violetas ojos que antes le parecieron extraños y hermosos.— Ha sido un regalo de mi décimo quinto cumpleaños, ¿lindo, no?

Miró alrededor.— Preferiría decir _minimalista_. —Esto ocasionó un puchero en la chica.— Pero las rosas, las rosas son hermosas.

— Fue difícil encontrarlas, —Chasqueó la lengua.— ¿sabes?, mi papá ha estado asustado. —Esto lo había dicho un poco decaída.

Con su mano libre, tomó su taza.— ¿Asustado? ¿De qué? —Dicho esto, sorbió aquel té. Lentamente, sin soltar la mano que sostenía.

Suspiró moviendo las cejas, como exasperada.— Porque jamás le he hablado de algún chico, alguna amiga y… es que… —Parpadeó.— si tengo amigas, pero ninguna a la que yo considere como Mary, creo que eso lo sabes —Bebió de su taza.— me sorprende lo de los chicos, además… —Su voz se fue quebrando.

— Puedes decirme lo que quieras, _estamos juntos_ en todo, confía en mí —Jugó con las manos, entrelazándolas.— _Ahora más que nunca_ , es momento de compartir todo lo que te preocupa.

Con un nudo en la garganta, continuó.— …él cree que paso demasiado tiempo contigo —Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, una tras otra.— mamá le da la razón y yo… yo… —Se soltó bruscamente para cubrir su rostro.

Supo entonces que ella lo necesitaba, como si de un resorte se tratara, se levantó del asiento blanco —que iba a juego con la mesa y la simple decoración de la habitación— para abrazar a la de ojos carmín. Siendo que era él más alto, solo se arrodilló frente a ella para abrazarla. Ella correspondió gustosa el abrazo, desahogándose. Sus padres hace ya unas semanas que comentaban aquello, a cada oportunidad que se diera, fuera, en el auto, comedor, plaza, ¡donde sea! Lo había callado para no preocuparlo, pero ayer, ayer había sido el límite: «"— _¿Es que acaso ese chico te retiene? Ib, no toda tu vida puedes estar con él, ¿acaso no tienes amigas? ¿pretendientes? Garry es mayor, seguro que él_ _ **ya no te necesita**_ _._ —"» De antemano sabía que a su padre, Garry no era de su total agrado, después de todo, _literalmente_ , le doblaba la edad. Aunque aquello, fue una gran apuñalada al corazón de Ib.

Él era nueve años mayor que ella.

Pero eso no detuvo a ninguno, las juntas, las salidas, decir que eran inseparables era una palabra que quedaba corta. Ib sabía que a su padre no le sentaba aquello muy bien, para él, Garry era solo un desconocido que su pequeña por mera _casualidad_ había conocido en la Galería de Guertena y que para mala suerte de este, se había hecho amigo de su linda y adorable hija. Pero, _¿por qué?_ Por la edad.

— Ib —Llamó, esta lo miró con los ojos ligeramente tristes. Tomó los lados de su rostro y lo levanto, para mirarla a los ojos.— No dejaré que _nada_ ni _nadie_ nos separe —Limpió una lágrima traicionera.— Aun sí esto sea una galería maldita.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios de la castaña, aquello último le había hecho gracia y generado en ella muchísima ternura.— Oh, Garry —Y lo abrazó de nuevo, sonriendo.

— Te amo —Susurró cerca de su oreja, la chica lo estrechó más a ella.

— Yo también te amo —Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara.

Era por eso que la hora del té de Ib era tan importante para Garry, porque podía decirle todas las veces que ella quisiera, lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** **Lo siguiente no es necesario que lo lean, puedo decir que es irrelevante, así que pueden saltárselo. Aunque tampoco está taaaaan mal. Realmente, me gustaría que lo leyeran u.u  
Nos vemos más abajo, lector.**

* * *

 _ **-Bonus:**_

Dio unos golpecitos a la puerta. _Hoy era el día_. Después de aquello, supo que debían decirles, _¡es que…!_ Le daba _rabia, mucha rabia_ pensar que eso era lo que los padres de su _linda prometida_ creían de él, _es decir, ¿él? ¿usar a Ib?_ Aquel pensamiento sólo le causaba náuseas, él _jamás_ la usaría, _Ib,_ él la _amaba_ , sin ella, él _se encontraba perdido, vacío_.

— Buenos días —Saludó educadamente Garry en cuanto la madre de Ib le abrió.

Ella sonrió, no desconfiaba de él, pero tampoco confiaba en él. Se encontraba en un punto medio, mientras Ib confiaba su vida, el padre de la chica ni siquiera le daría a cuidar una rosa. _Irónico, ¿no?_

— Buenos días, Garry —Se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar.— Llegas temprano, Ib no me dijo nada, ¿a qué se debe?

Se mantuvo neutro y sólo atinó a contestar.— Me he _adelantado_ solamente, ¿Ib está despierta?

— Se está vistiendo, no tardará en bajar.

Retiró su vista de la madre de Ib.— Ya veo, ¿está el Sr. Avery?

Esta pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.— Eh, sí.

Suspiró aliviado.— Creí que había llegado demasiado temprano.

Cuando la Sra. Avery iba a cuestionar esto, Ib bajó algo somnolienta, tallándose un ojo mientras bostezaba. Ver a Garry ahí, no le sorprendió y sólo sonrió como cuando se _prometieron volver a reunirse_ , promesa que se había cumplido más de una vez.

— Buenos días —Ib supuso que Garry ya había saludado.— ¿mamá?

Su mirada cambió de Garry a Ib.— ¿Sí, cielo?

— A Garry y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo y papá.

Inmediatamente se tensó, fue cuestión de segundos para recomponerse por lo dicho por su hija y asentir sudando frío, _¿qué querrían decirles?_

Cuando el Sr. Avery llegó a la sala, se sorprendió de ver a Ib y Garry tomados de la mano, aunque no solo a él, a su esposa también. Su labio inferior tembló, ya se esperaban algo como eso.

— Sr. Avery, Sra. Avery. —Los mencionados se mantuvieron expectantes a lo que fueran a decir.

Dio una rápida bocanada de aire, Ib solo inhaló y exhaló para después, ambos soltar la bomba, sin indirectas y tan cruda que podría ser comparado como un pedazo de carne sin cocer.

— Nos casaremos. —Revelaron al unísono y sin ningún ápice de broma. Entrelazando más sus manos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
** **Pues... es mi primer fic en este fandom :"D No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solo que espero no haber escrito muy OoC a los personajes :T  
Me base en una _escena extra_ de _Hello Charlotte_ , cuando haces el final malo, solo eso diré al respecto, no daré spoilers UvU  
Garry se refiere a la habitación como minimalista porque solo es una mesa y un par de sillas, además de rosas azules, rojas y amarillas, aunque creo que eso lo debieron deducir OvO Las paredes están pintadas de blanco y adornadas con pequeñas enredaderas. Podríamos compararla con una habitación casi vacía, ¿sí? Espero que no les moleste esta burda explicación, principalmente porque está en el final del Drabble omo  
**

 **Aclaraciones:** **  
Primero, la edad de Garry. Para basarme en la edad de Garry, pensé en lo siguiente: Ib tiene nueve años y cinco pétalos o rosas; Garry tiene el doble de rosas, es decir, diez. En el Blog _Indie Horror RPG Games_ dice "entre quince y dieciocho", tomando esto en cuenta, eso significaría que "cinco" es el equivalente a nueve años, por lo tanto, si Garry tiene el doble de rosas o pétalos, sería el doble de nueve, que es dieciocho. Cabe destacar que esto es una teoría mía, no es verídico. Además, no sé sí me he dado ha entender bien xD  
Segundo, los apellidos de los padres de Ib. Sí bien, el juego es de origen japonés, no parece ser ambientado en Japón y de ser así, seguro las raíces (tanto de Ib como de Garry) no son completamente japonesas, tomemos en cuenta que los padres de Ib (y la misma) visten de una manera muy... ¿victoriana?, al menos yo lo interpreto así. Y Garry, él viste muy extravagante, eso es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto xDDD Por ende, no puedo imaginar a ninguno con apellido japonés, a eso se debe el "Avery", de origen (creo) occidental.  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sí te gustó, deja un review y si no, me gustaría saber por qué.**


End file.
